Exalted: Chejop Must Die
Just a space for SD and Kai to recall the rules for a rotating game. House Rules The Dawn Caste Anima Banner Hostiles subjected to the Anima Banner of the Dawn Caste must make a Valor save with a difficulty of half the Bronze Tiger's Essence (Round up). For Extras, Success on this roll indicates that the hostile creatures act at an internal penalty equal to the Dawn's Valor, while Failure means they must flee. (On a botch they are likely frozen in terror or fall to their knees in worship or something similar.) For Heroic creatures, Success means they act at no penalty, and Failure means they act at a penalty of 1/2 the Dawn's valor, only fleeing on a Botch. In all cases, the Dawn adds his or her Valor to the static pools used to derive all Defense Values, physical or mental. Overwhelming Weapons and Essence Ping When one is in possession of an Overwhelming weapon, one may calculate one's minimum damage by using the most beneficial value of Overwhelming or Essence, and adding 1/3rd of the other value, rounding up. (IE, with an Overwhelming/5 weapon and an Essence of 4, one would choose the 5 value from the weapon, divide 4 by 3 and round up, getting 2, for a minimum damage of seven dice.) Charging in Combat A "Charge" is now a defined action - a specific Flurry of Dash and Attack, a character advances rapidly on an enemy (who must be at least two yards away) and smites them mightily with one strong blow. This action has the following characteristics: *An enemy who is undertaking the Guard action or the Aim action (focused on you) may reflexively abort their action and gain a free counterattack upon you. This is "setting against a Charge" as far as weapons such as spears, tridents and lances are concerned. **As an exception to normal counterattack rules, only enemies armed with Reach weapons resolve their attack simultainously with you. Victims of a Charge who are without Reach weapons and unable to stunt a simultainously counterattack resolve their attack on you after your on them. *The Attack roll you make on the victim is not diminished because you have Flurried. *If you are on foot, you add one dot of Strength to the effective Strength of your attack. If you are mounted, you use the Mount's strength plus one-half of your own, or your own plus one half of the Mount's strength, whichever is higher. "Lance" type weapons *All weapons with the "L" tag may use their superior damage values when charging or when set against a charge. *All weapons with the "L" tag gain the Piercing quality when resolving a Charge attack while mounted. Miscellaneous These are changes to the default rules of Exalted. *Channeling Virtues no longer costs any Willpower to invoke. *Regaining Willpower now uses any Virtue upon waking up, not merely Conviction. *Essence-Gathering Temper and Willpower-Enhancing Spirit are now Permanent Charms. Essence-Gathering Temper no longer has an activation cost, while Willpower-Enhancing Spirit's activation cost is reduced to 2. *Form Weapons for a given Martial Art may be used with the Martial Arts skill, provided you have learned the Form Charm of that Form. If you know multiple Martial Arts trees, only the Form Charm you are using may be used to determine Martial Art weapons. (You don't have to activate the Charm, but you must still specify one style to use at a time.) *Adamant Skin Technique may now be used as a Perfect Defense against any attack, even those which are Unexpected. This has been introduced to balance out the fact that it offers no protection against attacks which only require a touch and do not deal direct damage. It is otherwise unchanged. *As regards Jumping in combat: Small obstacles which do not present a significant hazard (such as jumping over a porch railing to the ground which is not far below, hopping up to the top of a dinner table to fence from it, diving over a burning bonfire or vaulting across a punjee-stick-filled pothole) do not require a roll in my game, and do not impose a DV penalty, though they will still be counted as an action in a Flurry using the speed of an attack if you want to attack in the same round you make this motion. Obstacles which do pose a significant hazard (A forty foot deep pit lined with sipkes, a roaring inferno, anyone who might object (violently) to your leaping over them, jumping up to a second-story balcony from the ground) will require a roll, and penalize your DV. *As regards Craft skills: I'm just going to roll Craft (Earth), Craft (Fire), Craft (Wind), Craft (Water) and Craft (Heart) - errr... ;) The usual five elemental craft skills (Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Air) into Craft (Elemental). Exotic craft types are unchanged. If you had previously invested in Craft skills, go ahead and recalculate. Artifact Armors All normal (IE, core-book) armors have had their Artifact cost reduced by one. (It's rather stupid that mere Superheavy Artifact Plate costs exactly as much as Celestial Battle Armor.) All armor suits retain their original statistic lines. *'Artifact Breastplate and Chain Shirt (Artifact 1)' Attunement cost of 0 motes. (Mortals may freely wear but not attune.) Attunement cost is 1 to acheive off-material bonus. No Hearthstone slots. *'Artifact Lamellar Armor and Buff Jackets (Artifact 1)' Attunement cost of 2 motes, One Hearthstone slot. *'Artifact Reinforced Breastplate (Artifact 2)' Attunement cost of 3 motes, One Hearthstone slot. *'Artifact Articulated Plate (Artifact 3)' Attunement cost of 4 motes, Two Hearthstone Slots *'Artifact Superheavy Plate (Artifact 4)' Attunement Cost of 6 motes, Three Hearthstone Slots. Category:Exalted